Cell culturing is used for a variety of applications, e.g., in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industry to produce, for example, antibodies, proteins, vaccines, and gene therapy products. Typically, for processing fluids with volumes of more than 1 or 2 liters, e.g., for processing fluids with volumes of about 10 liters or more, for example, about 20 to about 500 liters, or more, bioreactors are used.
However, there is a need in the art for bioreactors and systems that provide improved mixing (e.g., of oxygen, pH, and/or the substrate) while minimizing damage to the cells. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.